Batman Issue 407
Synopsis "Year One (Part IV of IV): Friend in Need" James Gordon and Sarah Essen have dinner together. Jim feels guilty over their recent affair, but doesn't have the will to call it off. He even gives Sarah a bracelet – a present that should have gone to his pregnant wife. Finally, Sarah makes the decision to break it off. She puts in a transfer to New York City. A few days later, Gordon arrests noted drug dealer Jefferson Skeevers. Skeevers is a key figure that can link Detective Flass to organized crime, but he’s not revealing any information. Assistant district attorney Harvey Dent allows the court to grant him bail. Batman sneaks into Skeevers' hotel room and accosts him. That same night, Skeevers approaches Lt. Gordon offering to reveal everything he knows concerning Detective Flass and his illegal conduct. After taking Jefferson's statement, Gordon bypasses Commissioner Loeb and goes straight to Internal Affairs. Loeb does not appreciate Gordon going over his head. To further illustrate his displeasure, he shows him a surveillance photo of Jim and Sarah kissing one another. Loeb is more than ready to expose Gordon’s tryst if he continues pursuing an indictment against Flass. Later, Gordon and his wife Barbara visit Wayne Manor. Jim interviews Bruce Wayne concerning his suspicious actions, but Bruce dismisses all notions that he could possibly be Batman. As the two leave the estate, Jim confides in Barbara and tells her of the affair. A few nights later, Gordon and a few loyal officers interrogate Flass at length. At first, he refuses to cooperate, but before long, he agrees to detail everything he knows – including dirt on Commissioner Loeb. Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon gives birth to her son – James Gordon, Jr. A few nights later, the Catwoman raids the home of Carmine Falcone. She believes that making a strike against Falcone will help to forge her own legendary status. The Batman arrives via Batglider and attacks Falcone's men. The Catwoman escapes capture, but not before raking her claws across Falcone’s face. The media learns of the incident and reports that the Batman and this mysterious new Catwoman are working in collusion with one another. Commissioner Loeb makes a telephone call to Falcone. He instructs him to take measures against Gordon. Falcone sends his men to Gordon’s apartment where they abduct his wife and infant son. Jim manages to shoot a few of the kidnappers, but Johnny Falcone takes off in his car with the baby. Fortunately for Gordon, Bruce Wayne is present incognito. He follows Jim who takes off after Falcone on a motorcycle. While Gordon deals with Johnny, Bruce rescues baby Jim Gordon. Days later, news of Commissioner Loeb's corrupt regime hits the media wire. Loeb announces his possible resignation. The incident places Gordon back into the spotlight and he is soon promoted to the rank of Captain. Appearances "Year One (Part IV of IV): Friend in Need" Individuals *Batman *Harvey Dent *Holly Robinson *James Gordon *Sarah Essen *Arnold Flass *Carmine Falcone *Catwoman *Gillian B. Loeb *Jefferson Skeevers *Johnny Vitti *Barbara Eileen Gordon *Branden *Stanley Merkel *James Gordon, Jr. *Norton *Tom *Trish Locations *Gotham City **District Attorney's Office **Falcone residence **Gotham City Courthouse **Gotham City Police Headquarters **Wayne Manor Items *Batarangs *Catwoman's Claws Vehicles *Batglider Category:Batman: Year One Issues Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues